


Leave me some stardust (to remember you by)

by MercuryStars



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Dorks in Love, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Requited Love, aziraphale just wants crowley to be safe, he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStars/pseuds/MercuryStars
Summary: The end is coming and Aziraphale does what he always tries to do. Protect Crowley, no matter how much it pains them both. Crowley has his own ideas though and there's no way in Hell he's leaving his angel to face the end alone but after they're both safe? Who knows.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 44





	Leave me some stardust (to remember you by)

“Go! Go to Alpha Centauri!” Aziraphale yelled, fighting back the tears. This needed to work. He _needed_ this to work. His fists were clenched at his sides as he saw Crowley flinch back.

“Angel?” Crowley’s voice was confused and hurt as he stared at the angel.

“Just go, Crowley!”

With wide eyes Crowley slid his glasses, which were perched on top of his head, back down, hiding his eyes. “Fine.” Crowley blessed himself in his head when he couldn’t stop his voice from cracking. Climbing into the Bentley he left, fighting the urge to go back.

Aziraphale clamped his hands over his mouth as sobs racked his body. “I’m sorry, my dear,” he whispered as he watched the car speed away, well over 90 miles per hour. “I just- I just wanted-” he was cut off as another sob tore through him. Turning, he hurried inside the bookshop.

* * *

Aziraphale stood stiffly, only a slight tremor in the hand that wasn’t clutching the sword gave away his nerves. This was it, the big one. This was it and he was alone and while that was his own doing he still wished for Crowley by his side, even if he was glad he wasn’t. As the ground shook and cracked he didn’t notice the being behind him coming closer.

Crowley stopped just behind Aziraphale, hesitating. His- _The_ Angel had made it quite clear he wasn’t wanted here and yet he’d come anyway, just couldn’t stay away. Steeling himself he stepped up next to him and after only a moment mores hesitation grabbed his shaking hand. He heard Aziraphale’s gasp as he took his place but all he did was stare straight ahead, unwilling and afraid to properly face the Angel yet.

Aziraphale could do nothing but stare at him, immediately choked up with tears pooling in his eyes. He’d come back, he’d come back for him. Swallowing the lump in his throat Aziraphale was still choked up when he spoke, “C-Crowley? What are you doing here?”

Still resolutely avoiding eye contact the Demon quietly said, “I’m not going to leave you to face the end alone, angel. Never.”

Aziraphale grinned and clutched his hand tighter. 

* * *

It was over. The world was safe and they were alive and it was over. They were back in the bookshop, which Adam had helpfully explained was no longer burned down and Crowley felt his heart sink. Aziraphale had told him to go and there was no longer any need to stay. It was over. “I-uh-goodbye, angel.” He was glad for the sunglasses which now served to hide the pain and heartache in his eyes.

“What? Where are you going, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, confused. They had won and earth was saved and it was over! So then why did Crowley seem so…defeated? When the demon opened his mouth a few times but no sound or explanation came out Aziraphale stepped closer, “My dear boy what is it?”

Hearing the old, familiar endearment was nearly too much for the demon to handle. “You… you told me to go. I couldn’t leave you alone, not at the end but I won’t bother you again.” Crowley forced himself to turn and make his legs go, they hadn’t felt this unsteady since the garden.

Aziraphale couldn’t move. He couldn’t move until he saw Crowley’s hand on the door and he was hit with the very real possibility that if he didn’t stop him he might actually never see him again. Jolting forward he yelled “No!”

Crowley froze, then slowly turned back desperately trying to fight off the hope that was filling him up. Hope was a dangerous thing for a demon. He didn’t say a word as he stared at Aziraphale waiting for the Angel to say his piece.

He couldn’t help but stare at Crowley for a moment. He was about to tell him everything he’d been fighting to keep hidden for the past 6000 years and it terrified and excited him all at once and he knew that once he started he wouldn’t be able to stop. Taking a deep breath, he began. “My dear boy, I only told you to go so my si- Heaven wouldn’t harm you!” The disbelieving look on Crowley’s face stung more than he thought it would.

“Really?”

“Yes! Keeping you safe is the reason for most of the things I do!” He looked away for a moment and took a deep breath, what he was about to say had the power to change everything. “You…you don’t go too fast for me, Crowley. But I-I _know. I know_ what Heaven would do to you if they _ever_ found out I was in love with you and I couldn’t allow that to happen!”

Crowley couldn’t move as he stared at Aziraphale. He didn’t know what to say or do with himself. His angel loved him. His angel was _in love_ with him. “Crowley? Oh Crowley, please say something.” In two strides Crowley was across the room and standing in front of Aziraphale and with only a seconds pause, wrapped his arms around his angel and pulled him close, leaning down and kissing him, pouring all of the love he’d held back for the last 6000 years into it. It took Aziraphale no time at all to lean up and return the gesture, his cheeks pink.

Pulling back and resting their foreheads together, Crowley mumbled, “You-uh-you’re in love with me?”

“Of course, you wily serpent.”

“Ngk.”


End file.
